


God Looms North

by zephalien



Category: Original Work
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, Christianity, Gay, Gen, Homophobia, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephalien/pseuds/zephalien
Summary: a cowboy in new england is somehow even less tolerable than a blasphemer in the bible beltcontinental us is the samelisten idk how to tag my own poems when its like mostly theoretical and mostly nonsensical plz forgive me





	God Looms North

God  
I don't mean the monsters and beasts I play games with but  
God  
the capital G man  
It's like his prescense looms further over new england  
I had hoped to be rid of him  
but the south with its  
opressive heat  
oppressive  
oppression  
almost becomes forgiving of a witch  
of a magic entity  
a fish on dry land  
a fairy lost in the desert  
New England is like they forgot that God the christian  
was a threat  
its like they softened him up until the blade could slice clean through you into your meaty flesh  
and no one would say a word  
at least in the heat we SCREAM  
at least the pain and total destruction of ourselves is known  
fuck God  
says a cowboy  
and down in the heat and burning flesh  
where water is something you savor from a tap and hope to see again one day  
even the christians know what that means 

usually

in the north though  
its personal

offense

they do not know the way I have held the hands of lost texan children who were trapped in a place of conversion  
instead of transition  
they do not allow themselves to view the dire needs of our society  
they become centrists  
they become christian  
they do not remember to meet my hands and touch my face despite the way my tongue lashes  
at least in the south theres some tolerance for a heretic  
up north  
its personal  
and He Is Angry


End file.
